


To Dance In Your Arms

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [17]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana smiles back at him, her fingers caressing his face softly. “Darling, you have to get up, you need to get ready.”Steve’s mind goes blank, he doesn’t remember any work related appointments. “Huh?” Is the only thing that he manages to say.Diana laughs, “We’re on chaperon duty tonight at prom, remember?”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fictober20 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fictober20





	To Dance In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompts #17. “give me a minute or an hour” & 23\. “do we have to?”

Steve wakes with soft fingers in his face and Diana’s voice calling ‘Steve, darling, time to awake.’ He blinks awake, yawns and gives Diana a sleepy grin. “Hey beautiful,” he says. He’s tired, that’s why he was napping in the first place. Working in a high school was exhausting, and his second career as a successful mystery writer also contributed to his constant state of tiredness.

Diana smiles back at him, her fingers caressing his face softly. “Darling, you have to get up, you need to get ready.”

Steve’s mind goes blank, he doesn’t remember any work related appointments. “Huh?” Is the only thing that he manages to say.

Diana laughs, “We’re on chaperon duty tonight at prom, remember?” Her eyes are sparkling with amusement, that’s when Steve notices that she’s very clearly dressed up, hair and make up – sans lipstick – impeccable, but wears a terry robe atop her outfit. Clearly, she hasn’t eaten and doesn’t want to get anything on her dress.

Steve groans. “Damn it, do we have to?” He teases, he knows he needs to get up. Teachers had drawn lots to see who would do chaperon duty this year, by chance, both of them had drawn the lots. He lets himself fall on the bed with an exaggerated yawn, “Give me a minute, or an hour.”

Diana shakes her head, very used to his antics and simply runs her fingers across his bare arms, goosebumps left behind her touch. “I’m ordering food, neither of us have the time to make something and you ate the left overs for lunch.”

“Great,” Steve says, sits up and stretches. “Order whatever you want, I’m not feeling peculiar.” Tosses the throw away and plants his feet on the floor, stands and stretches again. “I’ll run a shower and I’ll start getting ready – and yes, Diana, I’ll wear something to prevent stains when eating.”

Diana’s laughter follows her out the door. Steve stares a while, then shakes his head and heads to the bathroom. Hopefully, they will have the chance to dance a piece or two.

An hour later, they arrive at the place when their school’s prom is taking place. It’s a nice hotel, of course it is, they work in a private high school and people have money to throw at these things. Everything’s tastefully decorated in baby blue and silver. And they both know, that at least one of them will have to be near the punch all night. They’re not taking any chances.

Much to their surprise, Etta Candy, the Principal’s secretary joins them. “Mr. Morgan thought you might need back up,” she says.

Steve grins, and now he knows that he and Diana are dancing at least one piece. Because if anyone can suss out problems before they happen, it’s Etta. It’s almost terrifying and a super skill. Not to mention how capable she is. “That’s very kind of him,” Diana says.

They are in their spots by the time the graduating class starts arriving. Music starts softly while they have dinner, then it begins playing faster pieces as people begin filling the dance floor. Steve, Diana and Etta take turns to go around the whole place, making sure nothing’s wrong.

“I like dances,” Diana admits, as they both stand near the punch bowl. “My mom always said that she knew I would, considering how much I moved when she was pregnant, and when I was a child.”

Steve laughs at the image, he’s met Hippolyta Prince, the woman’s no-nonsense attitude could not be more different from Diana. Diana’s softer whereas her mother’s more hardened and sharp. But still, Diana is very much her mother’s child. “My mom thought I’d be a pilot,” he shares. “Because I used to collect planes when I was a boy.”

“And yet, you’re a history teacher and a writer,” Diana says, brow arched and with a considering look. “You’d have been a good pilot, I think.”

Steve grins. “I wanted to join the air force, but then, one day I woke up and realized that I didn’t. I wanted something closer to my mom, I think she was relieved when I didn’t join.”

Diana understands, a mother wants her children safe and Steve’s mother wouldn’t be so different. “I’m glad you didn’t.” She admits. “I wouldn’t have met you otherwise. Selfish, I know, but well.” She shrugs. 

Steve smiles at her. “Perhaps we could’ve met in another way, but, that’s another life. I’m happy with the one I have here, with these kids and you.”

Diana takes his hand and squeezes. 

Etta returns, gives them a knowing look and points towards the dance floor with her head. “You two, I’m giving you a fifteen minute break, go and be the lovebirds I know you are.”

Diana laughs happily and Steve grins wide. “Thank you, Etta dearest.” Diana has not let go of his hand, and like a pair of teenagers, they walk hand in hand, they hold each other and they begin swaying gently. Diana rests her head on his shoulder. “This is nice,” she says.

Steve, who likes nothing more than holding Diana, agrees. “We should do this more often.”

Diana raises her head, “How?”

“Dance club?” Steve shrugs. “Dancing at home? I’m game if you are.”

Diana’s beams and Steve feels his breath leave him, his heart speeds, for when it comes to Diana, he knows that he’ll always feel like a teen with his first crush. Diana kisses his cheek. “I like that.”

“I’m glad,” Steve manages. “I’m not much of a dancer, but for you Diana, I’d do my best.”

Diana’s eyes are soft. “Steve, you could never be a bad dancer, you’re doing quite well right now. We could take ballroom dance classes if you wanted,” then her eyes sparkle with something that make him swallow. “Or maybe, tango? That would absolutely fantastic.”

‘Yeah, it would be,’ Steve thinks, how could he not? Tango is incredibly sexy, and well, it’d give him an excuse to put his hands on her in public. “I think, that it would be fantastic either way.”

“Good,” Diana gives him a quick peck to his lips. “Because, I find that I quite like dancing in your arms.”

“I like having you in my arms too.”

“Such a romantic.”

Steve nods. “And proud.”

“How lucky I am, to have found someone like you.”

Steve looks at Diana in the eyes, “I’m the lucky one, love. You’re a treasure and I’m just the lucky one who manage to win your heart.”

Diana kisses him again, “We’re both lucky then. Now, let us enjoy this moment before we have to return to our post.”

“Yes dear.”

Diana swats his arm playfully, her laughter chiming on his ear. And so they do. They dance until their time is up, then return to Etta and spend the rest of the night as they did before, making sure all is well. Once the dance is over, they’re the last to leave and they do so hand in hand, dancing to their car. They’re definitely are taking those dance lessons.


End file.
